Kenakalan dibalas ?
by SN.FB
Summary: Hanya pada suatu hari, Boboiboy ingin mengusil seseorang...


Boboiboy : Monsta

Warning : OOC Pekat, Shonen-ai, dan lain-lain ( tembak sendiri! )

( sebelumnya, saya minta maaf kalau ada yang sama dengan cerita orang lainnya. ini hanya idea gilaku yang tiba-tiba muncul. padahal lagi mikir menyambung cerita Dikeranakan emosi )

Kenakalan dibalas?

" Ying , Yaya , Gopal , mana Boboiboy ?! "

orang ini tiba-tiba saja muncul di kedai Tok Aba yang sangat terkenal di Pulau Rintis. anehnya, sosok itu tahu nama setiap seorang. Sosok itu mengenakan topeng muka berwarna hitam, hanya mata juga mulutnya saja yang kelihatan , dari bajunya yang sangat pas pada tubuhnya berwarna ungu kebiruan, juga jaket berwarna ungu tua terikat di pinggangnya, berserta dengan seluar yang berwarna abu-abu.

"kok , Rasanya aku pernah lihat saja...? " Gopal menjawabnya asal. Ying dan Yaya hanya mengangguk pelan

" ARGH!! Korang membuang masa aku! BOBOIBOY!!! MANA KAU , HAH?!! " kata sosok itu , bengang kerana soalannya tak terjawab. sosok itu terus menuju ke ruangan kerja Tok Aba. " BOBOIBOY!! " Teriakan sosok itu semakin kuat. Tok Aba juga Ochobot terkejut.

Tok Aba mengingat sesuatu setelah melihat penampilan sosok itu lalu menjawab panggilanpanggilannya , " Boboiboy kata , dia menunggumu di rumah "

" Cis! " sosok itu beedesis lalu dengan langkah lebar, sosok itu bergerak pantas ke arah rumah Tok Aba.

Gopal jadi terdiam melihat aksi itu. " apaan orang itu?! sesukanya saja! "

" iyaloh! siapa itu hah? biar ku kasi dia pelajaran! " Ying sudah bersedia dengan kuasanya.

Tok Aba hanya tersenyum penuh makna, " Boboiboy buat nakal lagi...! "

Ying , Yaya dan Gopal hanya memandang horror ke arah Tok Aba. aneh, Tok Aba dengan muka selamba, membiarkan sosok itu mencari cucu kesayangannya di rumah.

" kalau kalian mahu tahu, kalian bole liatnya sendiri lho..! " Ochobot dan Tok Aba menjawabnya – hampir – serentak.

disebabkan oleh penasaran yang tinggi, ditambah dengan sosok tadi juga keanehan Tok Aba dan Ochobot, mereka bertiga pergi ke arah rumah Tok Aba.

" WOI, BOBOIBOY!! MANA KAU HAH?! "

' Yosh! dia dah sampai! ' batin Boboiboy. kali ini, mesti berjaya!

Dengan langkah longlai – yang dipura-purakan – Boboiboy berjalan lalu berhenti di hadapan anak-anak tangga.

" apa yang kau nak, hm...? " jawab Boboiboy tenang.

" KAU!!! BERANINYA KAU BUAT AKU SEPERTI INI?!! " sosok itu memarahi Boboiboy dengan teriakan yang sangat kuat.

" kau menelan toa yah? kok, suara mu kuat banget... aku bisa jadi tuli... " nada suara Boboiboy seperti mengantuk , seperti malas mahu melayan nya.

" INI JUGA KERANAMU, PE-A!!! "

' Pe-A?? ' batin Ying , Yaya dan Gopal serentak lalu memandang antara satu sama lain. sepertinya , ada yang gak beres di sini...

" haih... " Boboiboy membuat keputusan untuk turun dari tingkat atas. " tanggalkan saja topengmu itu, menjijikan tau? "

" KALAU AKU MEMBUKANYA, AKU KELIHATAN LEBIH MENJIJIKAN, PE-A SIALAN! "

" wow, tenang... tenang... " Boboiboy terus-terus saja menyuruh sosok itu bertenang. " lagipun, apa salahnya jika kau merubah penampilan mu? aku kan sudah memban– "

" KAU FIKIR INI KEREN APA?!!! AKU GAK BISA KELUAR RUMAH KALAU BEGINI!!! KAIZO SAJA SUDAH MENGGELAKKANKU!!!! " sosok itu tetap mempertahankan topeng mukanya dan teriakannya semakin membahana. Ying dan Yaya sampai menutup telinga mereka.

" hmm... aku rasa , kau keren dengan penampilan rekaanku... "

" WTH?! PE-A " sosok itu menarik kerah kemeja Boboiboy yang sedang dipakainya. Ying , Yaya dan Gopal saja menahan nafas... " BAIK KAU CARI CARA , ASALKAN MEKAP INI TANGGAL DARI MUKA TAMPANKU!!! "

" hm? tampan? hahaha...! " Boboiboy ketawa pelan. " coba kau buka topeng mu ini... "

Sosok itu mengikut saja arahan Boboiboy tanpa banyak protes.

' WHAT?! ' Ying , Yaya juga Gopal sudah menganga besar melihat penampilan sosok itu.

ada apa?

author pun ikut-ikutan melihat penampilan sosok itu.

dari dagunya , sudah ada beberapa garisan hitam yang seperti janggut , lalu pipinya seperti ada misai kucing yang tebal, oh, oh! lihat di bawah hidungnya yang mancung! ada lukisan misai kayak orang dewasa, lihatlah di bahagian bawah matanya! ada garisan kecil, kayak orang nangis...! oh , di sana juga! dahinya juga ada garisan panjang! itu , di sana , telinganya seperti ada anting-anting! Lihat di tengah dahinya, ada bintik hitam yang besar. yang paling hebat, rambutnya! lihatlah! rambutnya yang berwarna biru keungguan itu sudah separuh saja di kepalanya. separuhnya lagi sudah berantakan.

dapat nembak siapa sosok itu?!

" ppttt~ "

" AWAS KAU TERTAWA!! KAU YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!!!! "

" Sabar, kau hanya perlu beberapa bulan saja supaya... " Boboiboy menyentuh rambut yang sudah separuh itu " ia bisa sempurna kayak dulu.. hehe "

entah kenapa , melihat Boboiboy tersenyum tulus padanya membuat amarahnya tadi jadi turun. dia mula melepaskan kerah Boboiboy lalu memeluk sosok di hadapannya. dia menyusupkan kepalanya keleher Boboiboy. Menyesapi aroma khas yang keluar dari leher tersebut.

" kau betul-betul Pe-A , Boboiboy... "

Boboiboy hanya membalasnya dengan pelukan erat. Hari ini, dia berjaya!

... mendapatkan pelukan seorang cowok yang mengendalikan kuasa bayang.

" aku sayang padamu. " katanya pelan disertakan dengan hembusan nafas di lehernya.

" aku juga... " Boboiboy membalasnya dengan menepuk punggung tegap itu pelan. Boboiboy juga mengusap-usap punggung itu supaya menjadi tenang.

" ish, ish, ish...! kalian seronoknya berpelukan...! " Gopal dengan sesukanya mengganggu acara peluk-peluk mereka berdua.

" Haiya! kamu ini! aku baru saja mahu ambil fotonya! " Ying terus memarahi Gopal yang seenaknya memotong acara tadi. lalu dia memukul bahu Gopal pelan.

" hehehe... maaf, maaf... " Gopal membuat muka bersalah.

Yaya hanya menggeleng pelan , " hebat penampilanmu! hihihi~ "

" ARGH!!!! " dia tiba-tiba saja menolak Boboiboy. " INI SEMUA SALAHMU, PE-A! KAU HARUS BAYAR GANTI RUGI!!!! "

Boboiboy terus saja lari keluar rumah, " WUAH, CABUT!!!!! "

" MARI SINI KAU BOBOIBOY!!!!!!! "

Gopal , Yaya dan Ying hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. mereka menghela nafas berat ketika melihat Boboiboy dikejar oleh makhluk berwajah aneh. Boboiboy malah tertawa sambil berlari menjauhinya.

TAMAT

Apa ini?!! aneh kan?!

lawaknya kurang jadi! aku bukannya pintar membuat FFn ini.

aku sengaja tidak meletakkan nama sosok itu. ada yang bisa nembak siapa itu?!

RnR Please?!!


End file.
